Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-4x-3y = -23}$ ${5x+3y = 28}$
Answer: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-3y$ and $3y$ cancel out. ${x = 5}$ Now that you know ${x = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-4x-3y = -23}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${-4}{(5)}{ - 3y = -23}$ $-20-3y = -23$ $-20{+20} - 3y = -23{+20}$ $-3y = -3$ $\dfrac{-3y}{{-3}} = \dfrac{-3}{{-3}}$ ${y = 1}$ You can also plug ${x = 5}$ into $\thinspace {5x+3y = 28}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${5}{(5)}{ + 3y = 28}$ ${y = 1}$